Toward Tomorrow
by Kakashi's bodyguard
Summary: After Naraku's death, Kagome was sent to her own time for three years. Inuyasha swore that if she ever returned they would be together. When the day came, the well opened. She said goodbye to her family and she traveled through the well. But it would never work again. Her heart broke as soon as she got there. She swore she wouldn't lean on him anymore. She would become stronger.
1. Chapter 1: Toward Tomorrow

I don't own Inuyasha or it's characters.

Toward Tomorrow.

* * *

 _Thud!_

Kagome looked up from the bottom of well. It wasn't working.

She could only see a bright sky in the rim of the bone eaters well.

 _Why did she want it to work?_

Well, she had finally came back after three years.

The pain of every day that passed 500 years in the future was hard to bare.

When the well made it's move and allowed her to come stay with Inuyasha she jumped at it. Saying goodbye to her mother, grandpa, and little brother. All in hopes to see Inuyasha again.

When she got to the past, he pulled her from the well and hugged her. She saw Miroku, Sango, their three kids, and Shippo.

But her heart was broken. Shattered, like the Shikon No Tama once was so long ago. She wanted to scream, shout, cry, curse the well for allowing it to take so long to bring her back.

Why?

Inuyasha was already mated. He didn't wait like she thought he would.

She found out shortly after she made it to Kaede's hut. His half demon mate stood there. She was pregnant. Naive to Kagome's existence being there prior to hers.

With a 'Sit.' Kagome left the hut and went back to the well.

That's where she sat now. Wondering what to do.

Maybe if she shot an arrow filled with spiritual energy into the well as she fell, the well would think it was a jewel shard?

Kagome let out a sigh.

No, the Shikon No Tama was gone, just like her chances to be with Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you need to get out of there. It's not safe anymore. If you keep this up, you'll injure yourself. I'm sure we can figure something out."

She heard Miroku just before he peeped his head over the lip of the well offering his hand.

She took it as he pulled her up.

He could tell she had been crying.

"I can't be around Inuyasha right now. I just want to be alone. I gave up everything to be here. Now there's nothing left here. I can't get back." She said as she got out of the well and stood before Miroku.

Miroku put his hand on Kagome's shoulder looking at her in the eyes.

Kagome looked down with tears foming in her eyes.

"I know, it seems very hard to live with at the moment. This is hard on you but you have me, Sango, and Shippo. We're here for you. Maybe fate had other plans on you being here with us once again. I pray this time you do stay." Miroku said as he stepped back moving his hand from Kagome's shoulder.

"I'll leave you alone for now, but promise me one thing." He paused.

Kagome looked back up to meet his gaze.

"Don't jump in the well for a while. Take a break." Miroku said.

Kagome nodded as she turned and walked away to a nearby meadow.

After five minutes of walking she made it to the meadow that was just outside of the village.

The field was full of purple flowers. She walked to it's center and collapsed on her knees as she sobbed into her hands.

Why didn't Inuyasha wait?! He promised he would!

With Kikyo she was second choice! Then it happened again with this girl! Was something wrong with her? Was she not good enough?

Damn it! She just wanted to go home to her family at this point! Her mother would know what to do!

After an hour of sobbing, she had enough.

It wasn't doing her any good to sit her and cry about it. What's done is done.

Time to suck it up and move on.

Kagome stood and walked back towards Kaede's hut.

It would hurt. But she would move on from Inuyasha.

She walked into the village.

She looked around at the village.

Three years had changed a lot of things.

There were more Huts. The fields were bigger. She looked around at the villagers. Everyone seemed more happy over all. Was this since the death of Naraku?

A young child skipped past her with a 'Hi'. She was a cute little girl. She kind of reminded her of Rin.

Was Rin still with Sesshomaru? She didn't know.

When Naraku was alive there was a noticeable gloom feeling over this world. She even felt it in her own time.

While she was home in her time after Naraku's death, the world seemed more at peace. But not by much. Here, was a drastic change.

Finally she made it to Kaede's hut. She waited outside for a moment. Taking in a breath before she stepped up a step and moved the mat out of the way before walking inside.

The only one inside was Inuyasha's mate.

"Hey." His mate greeted.

"Sorry I was looking for the others." Ketone said as she went to turn around and walk out.

"Wait please!" She said.

Kagome stopped but did not face her.

"I don't know what is going on nor why you are mad at my mate. What ever he's done, he probably deserved what you did."

Kagome let out a sigh.

"We've never really gotten along. I was mad because he didn't say goodbye when I left like the others did." Kagome lied.

"I understand. It can hurt when you leave and friends don't say goodbye. I'm very sorry about that. I pray your not angry with me. I have only just met you. You seem like a great person and I would like to get to know you." She said.

Kagome nodded.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Megumi." She said.

"Well I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She lied once again. In all honesty it hurt to be in the same room with her.

"I'm going to go find the others." Kagome finished,

Kagome moved the mat in the doorway and step out.

She was greeted With Kaede.

"It has been so long since I have seen ye Kagome." Kaede said as she stood there with her hands behind her back.

"I know. But, I'm leaving. I can't use the well anymore. I can't pass through. So, I may as well embrace my time here. I've decided I am going to train. I will be strong enough so I don't have to lean on Inuyasha anymore." She said.

Kaede's eye widened.

"No child! Ye mustn't make any brash decisions. It's dangerous out there!" Kaede said.

Kagome let out a sigh.

"I'm Sorry. But at the moment I cannot stay here. Goodbye. I will return when I am done. Not a moment sooner. Tell the others. Bye Kaede, see you soon." Kagome said as she walked passed Kaede and walked out of the village.

She knew where the best shrine for miko's was. It was going to take a week to get there on foot.

She wouldn't return until she was stronger.

No matter how long it took!

* * *

A/N: New story! Hope you all like it! Let me know if its worth continuing!


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

Towards Tomorrow. Chapter 2: Homecoming.

* * *

Five years later.

Kagome stood at the shrine she was currently at.

The monks were talking as she looked towards the sunset.

She had trained everyday for five years, On hand to hand combat, with a sword and daggers, and her own miko powers.

Her hair was down to the back of her knees now. She had on the usual miko garbs but instead of white and red, it was all black.

She had much to learn. But she had learned so much from the time of being away. She was at the best shrine in the area.

But she had to leave.

"Shinki," She called for the head monk of the shrine.

A short bald man walked up to her. He wore white monk robes.

He was clearly older than her.

"What is it Lady Kagome?" He asked looking into her blue eyes.

Kagome eyed him for a moment.

He had called her "Lady" since the day she got there.

It was the same day that he had explained to her the extent of her own power. She also learned she would not live a normal human life span. At age twenty three, she didn't look a day over fifteen.

"Today is the day that I must leave. I have to return to Edo. But I will come back and visit."

Shinki smiled at her.

"I pray for your safe travel. Please come visit soon. We will miss you. Everyone will be sad to see you go. But we are glad you have increased your power. I think of you as my own daughter and I am so grateful to have met you."

Kagome smiled as she leaned forward and hugged the monk. He froze for a moment in shock. But hugged her back anyways.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time Kagome had said goodbye.

She had left the shrine and was on her way back to Edo.

She was almost dreading it. She was nervous to see Inuyasha after everything. But honestly, she kinda missed him. He was a dear friend to her even though he hurt her. She didn't care anymore. She wanted things to go back how they were.

She wondered how many pups him and his mate had now.

She then wondered about Miroku and Sango.

How many did they have now?

Now that she had thought about it, everyone had moved on with their lives without her. So when she left to train, she knew that it was time to do something for her. Instead of everyone else.

She was walking along a canyon path when she sensed three demons running in her direction.

She took out one of her hidden daggers.

She had a sword strapped to her back.

From their auras it was all she needed.

She wiped her face of all emotion.

She sensed them stopping behind her.

She turned around.

Her eyes widened.

"Koga?"

Koga hadn't changed a bit. He still had his two friends with him.

"Who are you? Should I know you?"

"Use that nose of yours. You'll figure it out."

 _Idiot._

His nostrils flared.

"K-Kagome?"

She smiled.

"But you.. Everyone was saying that you had died in the final battle with Naraku. How are you here?" He asked.

Kagome smiled kindly at Koga.

"I went home. The jewel sent me back to my village." She didn't want Koga to know about her time.

"That's insane!" He walked towards her and hugged her then stepped back.

"I'm glad your safe." He said.

"Thanks."

Koga looked sadly at her.

"You do know I mated Ayame right?" He asked.

Kagome nodded with a smile.

 _Someone else moved on too._

"And that damn muttface, he still gets on my nerves."

Kagome giggled.

"I'm heading there now. But I have to go. It was good seeing you. Tell Ayame I said hi." She said.

With a solute using two fingers, Koga ran off with his friends following.

"Bye Kagome."

* * *

One week later.

She was approaching the forest of Inuyasha.

It felt weird coming back. Much like it did when she came back after three years.

She came into the clearing of the well.

The vines had taken more of a hold on the passage from her time to this one since she had been gone.

She walked up to it, looking inside the well.

The thought of jumping in was tempting. But she thought against it since she was able to sense the wells activity. It was dormant.

She placed her hand on the lip of the well. She was careful of splinters.

 _So many memories._

She turned around to walk to the village when she saw the top of the great tree in the distance.

The scenery had changed. But it brought her back to the fifteen year old girl who had for the first time climbed out of the well calling for her family.

She had ran to the tree in search of home.

But she found nothing of the sort.

She walked to the tree.

Brushing through the greenery, the tree came into view.

She stood there. Staring at it for a moment.

She remembered how Inuyasha was there. Asleep, with an arrow in his chest, put there by the dead Kikyo.

It was just her luck to fall for the first man she had met in this world.

That thought actually didn't occur to her until now.

The vines were in the same place. As if they were still holding their captive.

She let out a sigh. So much had changed.

The one she use to love, had mated another and all of her friends were mated or married.

But she wanted to leave. She wanted to be the one to protect her friends if it ever came to it.

It was time to go to the village. Night was falling on this world once again.

She walked over the hill until the village came into view.

The first thing she saw was Inuyasha and his firerat robe.

He was chasing six children. Four human. Most likely Sango and Miroku's and two half demons. His own most likely.

The wind blew as she closed her eyes and let it flow passed her.

 _Kagura. She truly was free. She sensed her._

She opened her eyes and looked back at Inuyasha.

"Come back here!"

Kagome smirked when the children squealed playfully.

"Sit." She said.

He faceplanted.

The kids looked back and laughed at him for "triping."

Inuyasha jumped up and searched the hill line.

 _Was she here?!_

Inuyasha and Kagome made eye contact.

 _Kagome._

One of his half demon children walked up to him and looked where he was looking.

She saw a woman in black.

"Who is it papa?" She asked.

"Stay here." Was the child's only answer.

Sango, Miroku, and Megumi came out of Kaede's hut as they seen Inuyasha run to the top of the hill.

They all saw Kagome.

When Inuyasha made it to Kagome they stood ten feet from each other.

Kagome lightly smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day where you were chasing children without the intent to punch them." Kagome said.

Inuyasha smirked.

"Come on. Everyone will want to see you." He said.

Kagome nodded.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. More to come!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Why Kagome?

I own nothing.

Toward Tomorrow chapter 3: Why Kagome?

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha started down the hill towards the others until Kagome spoke.

"Wait, I have to say something first." She said.

She met Inuyasha's eye. He was still facing the others as his head was turned towards her.

"What ever it is, I'm sure it can wait. Kagome, we all thought you were dead." Inuyasha said.

Kagome shook her head.

"I need to say it."

Luckily the others were far enough to where they couldn't hear.

He faced her completely.

"Inuyasha, I came back five years ago for one reason, you. But when I get here you were already mated. It was as if I didn't matter anymore." She was interrupted.

"Kagome, what did you expect me to do?! I waited for two years! Two years!" He growled out.

Kagome glared "You didn't let me finish." She paused.

Inuyasha growled as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from her.

"That is why I left. That broke my heart more than anything. But now, being away from you, I feel better. I don't hurt as bad anymore. I want to be friends with you again. But it will take some time. I wanted to talk to you before anyone else." She said.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"You could have sucked it up! It didn't bother you with Kikyou, why the hell would it now? What the hell Kagome?" InuYasha yelled.

"You said I didn't have a problem with Kikyou? Well that is where you are wrong InuYasha. I had a lot of problems with Kikyou. Mainly the fact that she wanted to drag you to Hell and it hurt every time you went to her, but you never saw. Why, because you were too blind to see anything past what you wanted." She said angrily.

"I thought that you could actually love me, but you didn't, you only ever saw me as Kikyou's replacement. Her copy." Kagome said not wanting to cry over this, she had done enough of that.

"I left because I couldn't and wouldn't go through that again. I needed time to heal. Unlike you."

He growled and walked away not knowing what to say to what she had just dumped on him. She was right, but he didn't want to admit it.

Kagome followed as she glared at the back of Inuyasha's head the whole way.

* * *

Megumi was out with all of the kids playing while Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Inuyasha were in the hut.

Inuyasha had warned Megumi not to let the kids inside in case Kagome felt like 'sitting' him.

Kagome had learned from Kaede that Kohaku and Shippo were out training.

"Kagome, why did you leave?" Sango asked.

They all sat while Kagome stood.

She looked very different with all the weapons she had.

"Cause she was being a wuss." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His legs were also crossed.

"Sit!"

Inuyasha kissed the hut floor.

"I was tired of leaning on someone who didn't feel the same way I felt. I needed to learn to stand on my own." Kagome said.

Inuyasha went back to how he was sitting.

"Kagome, you left without a word. What were you thinking?" Sango said.

"I know, it was a brash decision. But I don't regret it, Even for a second." She said.

Kaede spoke. "Child, Ye could have died."

Kagome nodded at her knowing full well.

Miroku stood.

He cleared his throat.

"Kagome, I completely understand. You have do what's best for you. When Naraku was alive, you only worried about us, It was about time you did something for you." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled.

"Thank you for understanding." She said.

"She did everything?! I was the one that protected her!" Inuyasha jumped up to look at Miroku while pointing at Kagome.

"Sit."

* * *

Megumi heard Inuyasha's loud mouth. She was watching the kids play when she shock her head.

She understood. Sango told her everything.

Yes, Inuyasha was her mate. But, him and Kagome had things to talk about. She understood That. She wasn't jealous by any means.

Inuyasha had broken Kagome's heart. She felt like Inuyasha should have been more sensitive towards her.

But he would do no such thing.

She thought back to when she first met him.

She was a servant at Lord Sesshomaru's castle.

Inuyasha had came by to tell him that Kagome had left and to talk about other things.

Lord Sesshomaru didn't seem to care.

But when she met Inuyasha, she quickly fell head over heels.

Inuyasha came back to visit her on and off for a year.

He had eventually felt the same way, which led him to have to ask Sesshomaru if he could mate her.

Sesshomaru didn't mind.

But now, he was an Uncle. Whether he liked it or not.

Though he did bring them presents like he did for Lady Rin.

She heard Inuyasha hit the hut floor.

She shook her head once again.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the hut after an hour.

To say that didn't stress Kagome out would be a lie.

She was walking away from the hut and the others.

She looked around towards the villagers.

She sensed someone running towards her.

She looked to the right and was instantly hugged.

"Lady Kagome!" She heard Rin giggle.

She looked at the girl. She was now her height.

'Still not with Lord Sesshomaru?' She thought.

Rin looked about fifteen. They were almost the same height.

"Wow, you've grown!" Kagome said.

Ron smiled as she stepped back.

"I'm sixteen now!"

Her guess was close enough.

"Wow, has it really been eight years since Naraku's death?" She asked.

"Yep! Oh, I can't wait for you too see Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said as she smiled.

"Why? Is he mated too?" Kagome asked.

Rin paled.

"No, his mother tried to pair him up with a demoness. It didn't work out. She slept around after they started courting. She even tried to harm me. That was kinda the final straw. He killed her." Rin said as she looked away with shame in her eyes as her hand held her other arm.

Kagome looked at Rin. She placed her hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

"Rin, it wasn't your fault. If she was treating you and Lord Sesshomaru that way, than she didn't deserve either of you." Kagome said with a smile.

Rin nodded and looked towards the tree line.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru should be here either today or tomorrow." Rin said with a knowing look.

She knew her Lord had always took interest in Kagome.

Kagome nodded not noticing Rin's look.

"Well, I'm going to walk around alittle longer. See you around." She said as she walked off with a wave.

* * *

Sesshomaru was flying on his cloud towards Edo. He had left his castle a few days ago.

It was time to see Rin and Inuyasha's pups.

He honestly wasn't sure how he felt about being a uncle. They were just part of the half breed. He could tolerate his servant. Just not the half breed.

A familiar aura hit his senses.

She was back. Kagome.

He knew she had left.

If it hadn't been for him, she would not have made it to the shrine. He had concealed his scent and aura to help her get there without her knowing.

He slayed many demons so none would get to her.

She would never know.

The little miko had always interested him.

With every move of attack he had made on her, she still walked on this earth. How?

Even after Naraku.

He didn't blame her for leaving. The half breed had ran her into the ground so much he was sure she could taste it.

He approached Edo with his aura concealed. He landed in a clearing nearby.

His eyes landed on the well.

He walked over to it and looked over it's rim. It still amazed him of how she came to this time through the well.

Yes, Inuyasha had told him everything about her.

It was odd really.

His father had sealed mistress centipede and many other useless demons in there.

Maybe that is why the half breed was able to go through? Was it because their father sealed the well?

Did that mean he could have too?

He wasn't sure.

It didn't matter anyways.

He stepped back from the well and walked towards the village. He was at the tree line when he saw The miko walking away from his ward.

'Kagome.' He thought.


End file.
